


Final Fantasy VII Drabble Collection

by ashenpages



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: I write daily drabbles, and this is the collection of my FFVII drabbles! There is no continuity, each new chapter is a different drabble. If you'd like to see more chapters added to this collection, please leave me a prompt in my ask box on tumblr!





	1. Shopping for a Hair Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aerti week put on by [petalsandpianokeys](https://aertiweek.tumblr.com/post/175697004613/welcome-to-aertiweek-please-join-us-for-a) on tumblr. Day 1's prompt was "favorite scene or moment / flowers / monochrome / oenomel: something combining strength with sweetness." I love the whole sequence of events that leads to dressing Cloud up, and I imagine the girls probably bonded a little over it.

Tifa had never thought running around shopping could be so much fun — not until the reason she was shopping was to dress Cloud up. Plus, she had help.

Aerith picked up another wig, this one red in color. “Maybe this one?”

Tifa shook her head. “He’s gotta be blond. That’s the color most men find attractive anyway.” She made a dismissive sound, blowing air through her teeth.

Aerith laughed. “I hadn’t noticed.” She reached out and stroked Tifa’s hair. “I always thought your hair color was one of the prettiest.”

Tifa blushed. She’d never spent a lot of time with anyone who could be so openly complimentary. Sure, she was close to Barrett and to Cloud, but their love languages tended to be approving pats on the shoulder and testy, well-meaning insults.

This softer, sweeter, kinder version of someone liking her… Well, it felt nice.

“Thanks,” Tifa said, pulling her hair over her shoulder and running her fingers through it. “I like your hair color better. Reminds me of fertile earth. You know, brown from the earth and red from the clay, or whatever.”

Aerith giggled again. “Then I’m glad I have my hair color, and you have yours. That way, we both get to see them whenever we look at each other.”

Tifa blushed harder and pushed Aerith companionably. “Come on, let’s find some luscious locks for our idiot.”

Aertih laughed again, and Tifa felt the other woman’s fingers caress her hair again. “Anything for a raven beauty like you.”

A small, warm spark ignited in Tifa’s heart.

She was glad they’d brought Aerith with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	2. Girl Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aerti week put on by [petalsandpianokeys](https://aertiweek.tumblr.com/post/175697004613/welcome-to-aertiweek-please-join-us-for-a) on tumblr. Day 2's prompt was "What if? / jewel tones / workout / sphallolalia: flirtatious talk that leads nowhere."

Sparring was part of readiness. Readiness was part of survival. Survival was pretty high up on Tifa’s list of things she wanted out of this rebellion thing. And survival was also something she wanted for Aerith.

The white mage had only been with them for a little while, but already, Tifa was invested. The girl was enchanting. Warm in a way that no one else she’d met ever had been.

And Tifa wanted her to survive this, no matter what.

That’s why, when Tifa had asked Aerith to spar with her, she had been so pleased that the other woman had said yes.

Camp made for the night, they had a light dinner, and then did a small warm up. Tifa felt herself smiling as Aerith helped her stretch. Aerith’s fingers brushed Tifa’s wrists as they held hands in a straddle legged position. Aerith commented on the practical skort function of Tifa’s outfit, and Tifa pressed a finger to her lips and told Aerith not to tell the boys. It was fun watching them sweat every time Tifa kicked an enemy in the face.

By the end, Tifa wasn’t sure if she was warm from the conversation or the stretching. Either way, she felt her blood thrill as she squared up in front of Aerith. Fists against staff. Aerith had the advantage of reach, but Tifa wasn’t a brawler for nothing.

She heard Cloud make a small dismissive sound. Whatever. Just because he thought he could protect everyone with that big sword of his didn’t give him the right to come down on their parade.

“Don’t be so mean, Cloud!” Yuffie scolded. “Both of you do your best!”

“Don’t go too hard on her!” Barrett called from the sidelines. Tifa shook her head, not taking her eyes off of Aerith. The other woman smiled gently, a small sinister curve to the edge of her lips. Heh. Looked like Tifa wasn’t the only one about to enjoy this.

Tifa lunged, expecting the get the drop on the white mage. Instead, she found her arm caught by the end of Aerith’s staff. If the other woman had timed the stroke diferently, she might have been able to break Tifa’s elbow. Instead, Aerith carried Tifa’s arm up with the momentum of her staff and flicked Tifa away.

Tifa laughed and spun back to face the staff user. Good. That was good. Tifa wouldn’t have to go easy at all.

This time, she lunged ready for the staff to come down. She moved just as the staff struck the air where she would have been, and caught it against her side. Then she flicked the staff with a twist of her hips.

The other woman’s lips popped open in a look of surprise, and then she was sent sprawling. Tifa turned just in time to see Aerith roll as she hit the ground. The white mage sprang back to her feet, then spun back to face Tifa.

Tifa expected her to break from the match, laugh off the loss of her weapon, and then ask for it back.

Instead, Aerith charged.

Tifa blinked, then moved, dropping the staff as she sank back into a fighting stance. The white mage punched at Tifa, awkward and predictable.

Tifa realized it was a feint too late to stop Aerith from dropping to the ground and grabbing her staff with a rolled recovery.

Tifa felt the tap of a staff on the top of her head. 

“I believe that’s the match?” Aerith said sweetly.

Tifa bit her lip, trying hard not to smile. Aerith had beat her! This was…thrilling! Every part of her wanted to turn around and hug the other woman. Instead, she buried her face in her hands, muffling her growing sound of glee.

“Aerith, that was _so good!_ ” Tifa spun, her eyes twinkling. “Where is all of that when we’re fighting together?”

Aerith smiled and set the end of her staff on the ground. “Well, when we’re all together, I hardly have to defend myself like that. You take such good care of me, Tifa.” Aerith reached out and took Tifa’s arm, which had a small scuff on it from where Aerith’s staff had caught it earlier. She closed her eyes and Tifa felt Aerith’s healing magic wash over her as a soft glow came from the other woman’s hand. Aerith opened her eyes and smiled again. “Besides, I’d much rather be taking care of you than fighting some silly old goon.” She dropped Tifa’s arm and flipped her ponytail, giving Tifa a sly gaze. “It’s so much more fun to see you take them down.”

Tifa felt herself blush, but couldn’t bring herself to care. This girl made her so giddy. “I’ll keep looking out for you then.” She took Aerith’s arm and spun her into a loose headlock. “So long as you promise me a rematch sometime.”

Aerith giggled and beamed up at her. “Anytime, sweetie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	3. Coeurls A'Plenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aerti week put on by [petalsandpianokeys](https://aertiweek.tumblr.com/post/175697004613/welcome-to-aertiweek-please-join-us-for-a) on tumblr. Day 3's prompt was "battle / cool tones / rescue / eucatastrophe: a sudden and favorable resolution of events in a story; a happy ending."

“Careful, Tifa! Don’t spook them!”

Tifa groaned and rolled her eyes at Red XIII. Like she needed to be told not to spook a litter of Coeurl kittens when they were up a tree. One wrong move, and they would blow her freaking brains out with their electricity, and then she’d fall to her death. Classic way to go.

“Don’t worry your whiskers,” she muttered, keeping her voice low for fear of spooking the kittens. She watched the kittens, and they watched her, mewing panickedly and sparking at the whiskers.

Fuck, how was she going to get them down? It was one thing to be attacked by an adult Coeurl in the wild, but these were just babies on the outskirts of town. Plus, Red would have a fit if they left them. Where were the boys at times like this so she could just coerce them into doing the heavy lifting by offending their manly egos?

A branch creaked beneath her, and Tifa looked down. Aerith smiled fleetingly up at her, then returned her attention the navigating the tree. Finally, she was as near to Tifa as she could get without standing directly in Tifa’s space. “Thought you could use a hand,” Aerith whispered.

Tifa shrugged theatrically. “Unless you picked up a thunder materia and equipped it to your armor slot, I don’t know what you could do to help.” Tifa grimaced, and gave Aerith an apologetic look. “Sorry. That came out badly. What I mean is – ”

Aerith held up a thunder materia and clipped it into Tifa’s armor slot. “First of all, you’re lucky I have one of these on hand, and secondly...” Aerith turned her attention to the kittens. She started to sing softly, and extended her hand towards the kittens. The soft glow of Aerith’s magic was something Tifa was getting used to, but it still took her breath away every time she saw it outside of battle. Aerith continued to sing, and the kittens started to mewl less. Their little eyes shut, and they went limb, clinging to the branches but malleable.

“Get up there quick before they fall,” Aerith said, taking a basket off of her shoulder.

Tifa went, gentle and quick through the branches. One by one, she passed the kittens to Aerith, then helped the other woman climb down the tree without endangering her basket full of kittens.

“Oh, thank goodness they’re safe!” Red exclaimed when they reached the ground. He bounded up and nuzzled his nose into the basket, licking some of the kittens as if cleaning them would soothe his worry.

“Planning on adopting?” Tifa teased.

“I’ll ignore that remark since you played such an integral part in their rescue,” Red sniffed. “You don’t mind if I borrow your basket, Aerith?”

Aerith smiled. “Be my guest. Just no teeth marks if you can manage it.”

Red nodded, and took the basket away in his mouth.

“Whoo! Well, I’m beat after that.” Aerith leaned her elbow on Tifa’s shoulder. “Wanna ditch the guys and find something to eat?”

Tifa slipped her arm around Aerith’s waist. “Forget eating, I want a _drink _.”__

__Aerith giggled and kissed Tifa’s cheek. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	4. Stolen Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aerti week put on by [petalsandpianokeys](https://aertiweek.tumblr.com/post/175697004613/welcome-to-aertiweek-please-join-us-for-a) on tumblr. Day 4's prompt was "girl talk / pastel / after death / limerence: the state of being infatuated with another person."

Girl time with Aerith was always the best. Tifa didn’t have to worry about the white mage telling her that she wasn’t feminine enough, or calling her weak when she did show her feminine side. With Aerith, Tifa could just be herself, and there were no expectations or obligations.

“Thanks for coming out with me tonight,” Tifa said as they left the bar. “I needed that.”

“Well,” Aerith said, “You’re certainly the best person in the group to drink with.”

“Oh?” Tifa raised and eyebrow, feeling pleased with herself. “And why’s that?”

Aerith hummed, as if gathering her thoughts. “Well, you’ve seen the way Barrett drinks...”

“Does he even slow down to appreciate the taste?!”

“And the way Cloud drinks...”

“Is he EVER going to get through that before the ice melts and ruins it?!”

“Yuffie – ”

“Needs to learn some restraint, or she’s going to get alcohol poisoning one of these days.”

“Red XIII and Cait Sith don’t, and Vincent’s got good taste in wine, but it’s all he drinks.” Aerith shrugged. “You’re the only one who talks cocktails with me. And...” Aerith squeezed Tifa’s arm affectionately. “It’s always fun to watch you argue with the bartenders.”

Tifa grumbled. “Their recipes could just be better. Shouldn’t matter that the suggestion is coming from an out-of-towner, or a girl. I’m a patron too, god dammit!”

Aerith laughed and leaned her head on Tifa’s shoulder. “This is what I love about you, Tifa. You’re never afraid to speak your mind.”

Tifa’s pace slowed, then stopped as she tried to process what Aerith had just said. “What you...love about me?”

Aerith looked up and met Tifa’s eyes. Tifa watched as the other woman flushed. The tips of her own ears burned with a similar feelings.

“Sorry.” Aerith let go, stepped back, and pulled her braid over her shoulder. She played with the end of it self-consciously. “You probably thought this was just girl stuff, I misread – ”

Tifa stepped forward, took Aerith’s hand, and led her straight into the nearest alley.

“Where are we...?”

Tifa came to a halt, and tried to figure out where to put her hands on Aerith’s body. Was a hug romantic enough? A hand on her hip too sensual? In the end, Tifa touched her fingers to Aerith’s waist, and tipped her chin up so Tifa could look her in the eyes. “I’m glad not it’s not just girls stuff.”  
Aerith’s smile was dazzling. She giggled happily, her eyes nearly closing with the breadth of her smile. She reached up and stroked Tifa’s hair. Tifa let herself revel in the sensation, her eyes closing and her head tipping back as Aerith ran her hands through Tifa’s hair. Tifa gasped at the warm, wet feeling of Aerith’s lips against her neck.

Clumsy in their reluctance to let go of each other, Aerith pressed Tifa back against the brick wall of the alley. One of Aerith’s legs slipped between Tifa’s, and Tifa moaned, feeling the pressure go through her, growing from the sharp spark of sensation between her legs, and warming her all the way up through her abdomen. Aerith’s fingers brushed Tifa’s sides, and Tifa shivered under the warm feeling.

“Gods,” she said, catching Aerith’s face between her hands. “Kiss me already.”

Aerith shook her head and laughed. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Tifa would never forget the way Aerith tasted, the way her lips moved against her own as if they’d been written to move in sync with her own.

But that’s all she had now. The memory...

She stared at Aerith’s cold corpse, still disbelieving. This had still be so fresh for them, so new. And now, she’d never get to see where it went.

They hadn’t even told anyone yet.

She leaned down, and stroked Aerith’s hair, wishing that she had the courage to do more, to kiss the dead girl goodbye even with Cloud watching.

But she couldn’t. In the end, she ran away. She couldn’t be there. Not when he put her to rest in the water. She couldn’t watch.

She had a silver-haired fucker to take down, and she was going to spend every waking moment from now until eternity making sure he paid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have Tifa in the party when Aerith dies, she does indeed stroke Aerith's hair, and then run away crying. This is how I imagine she must feel; that she has to bring Sephiroth down not only to save the world, but to avenge Aerith.
> 
> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	5. Green Like Her Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aerti week put on by [petalsandpianokeys](https://aertiweek.tumblr.com/post/175697004613/welcome-to-aertiweek-please-join-us-for-a) on tumblr. Day 5's prompt was "single color / quirks / foudroyant: striking as with lightning; sudden and overwhelming in effect; stunning; dazzling."
> 
> This drabble is my own envisioning of what would happen after Cloud lays Aerith's body to rest in the water. I like the idea of Tifa getting the White Materia and holding onto it, gazing into the beautiful green color whenever she misses Aerith.

Tifa blinked. From her place on the ground, Cloud had to lean down pretty far to hold the shining green materia in front of her.

“What is this?” she asked.

“Aerith’s,” he said flatly. “It fell out of her hair ribbon when...” He let the sentence fade away and didn’t restart it. He didn’t have to. They were both thinking it. When she died. When that murdering crazy son-of-a-genetic experiment killed her. “I saw you help her tie it in her hair ribbon. I thought...”

Tifa shook her head and sniffed, wiping at her eyes with the heel of her hand. “No. No, Aerith’s special materia was white.”

Cloud shook his head. “I don’t know what to tell you. I saw it fall into the water, and it was the only one down there.” He took Tifa’s hand from her knee and turned it up. Then he put the green stone in the center of it. “I think she was trying to do something. Something to save the planet. Maybe that’s why it’s different now. Either way...I think she would have wanted you to have it.” He closed Tifa’s fingers over the stone and looked away. “...I know what she meant to you.”

Tifa’s lower lip trembled. Even after all this time, and all the Mako weirdness messing up his head, Cloud was still her best friend. She shifted so she was sitting on her knees, and hugged him, sniffling again.

Cloud hesitated for a moment, then hugged her back, his arms solid around her waist.

“Weren’t you in love with her too?” Tifa whispered.

Cloud shook his head. “I don’t know anymore. Everything is different, now that I know there’re Jenova cells in me. I don’t know what’s me and what...isn’t.” He squeezed Tifa lightly. “But even if I was, she didn’t love me the way she loved you.”

Tifa hiccupped and Cloud held her more tightly. “Promise me you’ll look after that materia?” he asked.

Tifa held the materia up, letting the light shine through it. It sparkled in the sunlight, green like Aerith’s eyes when she smiled. _I wouldn’t be able to let this go even if he asked me to_ , Tifa thought. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Good.” Cloud let her go and got to his feet. Then he extended a hand to her. “Now get up. I don’t like seeing you down.”

Tifa rolled her eyes and took his hand. Same old Cloud. But at least he’d given her back the green of Aerith’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	6. In Another Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aerti week put on by [petalsandpianokeys](https://aertiweek.tumblr.com/post/175697004613/welcome-to-aertiweek-please-join-us-for-a) on tumblr. Day 6's prompt was "hometown / warm tones / role swap / oblivescence: the act or the process of forgetting."

Midgar was huge in comparisson to Aerith’s hometown of Nibelheim. She made her way through the crowded streets, staring up at the buildings that towered above her. Everything was so sleek and metalic. There was a tang to the air, a buzzing energy in the streets, and...something cold about it all. Even the sky seemed a colder shade of blue above the city.

She wandered through the streets, exploring. Was this really where her childhood friend had gone? How would she ever find him in a city this big?

As she wandered, the streets became narrower and showed more signs of wear and tear. She continued down, until when she looked up, she saw the great plate of the city instead of the sky.

She was too busy watching the sky to watch where she was going.

“Oof!” Aerith fell back, quickly righting herself.

“Oh no!” she heard another female voice say. She picked herself back up and looked around. Flowers were scattered all around her, like a bomb of lilies had gone off with her as the epicenter. A raven-haired girl in cargo pants and work gloves ran around the area, picking the flowers up one by one and gathering them in her arms. She glanced once at Aerith and pursed her lips. “You could have really hurt someone, you know? Walking and not watching where you were going like that.”

“Sorry,” Aerith said, picking up the last of the flowers and offering them to the girl. The girl held Aerith’s gaze critically for a moment, then took the flowers.

“Well, I suppose since you apologized and you’re obviously not from around here, I could help you figure out where you’re going,” the girls said. She moved all of her flowers to the crook of one arm and stuck out her hand. “Name’s Tifa.”

“Aerith.” Aerith shook the girl’s hand. “I’m...actually not sure where I’m going. I’m looking for someone.”

“Huh. Well, you can come help me with the garden then, if you like. Maybe you’ll find them on the way there, and this way I can keep you from running into any more defenseless strangers.” Tifa turned flicking her ponytail. “Come on, this way.” Aerith hurried after the girl as she stalked away. “So tell me about this person you’re looking for.”

Aerith sighed. “He’s an idiot.”

Tifa barked with laughter. “I’ve heard that one before. But go on. What makes your idiot different?”

Aerith smiled. “He’s very kind. He joined up with Shinra because he wants to make life easier for people. Protect them. You know, hero stuff.”

Tifa chuckled. “Sounds a lot like my idiot.” Then she looked sad. “I...hope you find him.” She perked up as a church came into view. “Here we are!” She jogged the last few paces up to the doors, the gardening tools in the pockets of her cargo pants threatening to fall out as she ran, then pushed open the doors.

The beautiful swath of flowers inside the church was enough to take Aerith’s breath away.

Sunlight streamed in through the broken roof. Around the flowers, other plants grew. Pumpkins, zuchinni, beans that spiraled up the columns of the chuch. Bright red tomatoes decorated spots of full sun, while deep purple eggplants occupied the shadier places.

“You have everything here!” Aerith exclaimed. She slung off her staff, dropping it on the edge of the garden, then walked into the center and fell to her knees near one of the tomato plants.

“Hey! Be careful not to squash any of the flowers! They’re my best sellers, you hear?”

Aerith chuckled and shifted to show Tifa that she hadn’t hurt any of her flowers. Tifa seemed to relax then. She came to sit next to Aerith, and offered her one of the tomatoes from the plant. “Here, this one’s ripe.”

Aerith took it and tasted it. Flavor burst over her tastebuds, and she moaned at how good it tasted. “I haven’t had produce like this since I was back home in Nibelheim.”

Tifa seemed to freeze at the name of Aerith’s town. Aerith swallowed and gave the other girl a look of concern. “Sorry, was it something I said?”

“No... No. That’s just the last place they knew my friend was. That...was a couple years ago. He could be dead for all I know. I hope not, but I’m...” She shook her head. “Anyway, I’m.just surprised to meet someone that’s from there.” Tifa lay on her back and looked up at Aerith, looking suddenly vulnerable. “Tell me, what’s it like there?”

“You’ve never been?”

Tifa shook her head. “Nah. I’ve never been out of Midgar. Too much work to do and mouths to feed, ya know? It’s not like the fat cats on the upper plate want anything to do with us down here. And I’m not willing to let children starve just because they don’t want to foot the bill for a community garden.” She plucked one of the flowers and reached up to slide it into Aerith’s hair. “They pay pretty well for these flowers, though, since none of them know the first thing about growing anything beautiful.” Tifa’s hand slipped down from Aerith’s cheek and caressed her skin lightly. “Surprised they didn’t try to buy you up too, honestly.”

Aerith laughed, feeling her heart speed up. She flexed an arm for Tifa, the muscle bulging impressively. “They would have had a tough time of it.”

“Ooh, pretty and powerful,” Tifa said, batting her eyelashes playfully. Then she got to her feet with a grunt. “Well, you’re welcome to stay with me while you search for your friend. I could use the extra help around the garden, and you definitely seem like you need a guide and a place to stay, so I’d say it’s a fair trade.” Tifa offered her hand to Aerith and jerked her head towards the church doors. “Come on, I’ll set up the irrigation and then we can walk around the bazaar.”

Aerith smiled and took Tifa’s hand. Even if she hadn’t found Zack, but even if she couldn’t, she was glad she’d found Tifa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


End file.
